Salões Negro e Branco
O Salão Negro e o Salão Branco são locais extra-dimensionais conectados, o Salão Negro sendo um lugar de escuridão e maldade, enquanto o Salão Branco é um lugar de bondade. Os Salões parecem estar conectadas através da "Sala Vermelha", como visto pelo Agente Cooper em um sonho, onde ele se vê 25 anos mais velho sentado em uma cadeira. O policial Nativo Americano Hawk disse que os Salões são da mitologia de seu povo. Influência Parece que aqueles que se submetem à influência corrompida do Salão Negro podem às vezes, momentaneamente e involuntariamente, exibir essa influência para os outros através de uma aparência bizarra, com um tom de pele cinza combinado com dentes apodrecidos. Leo Johnson testemunhou essa aparência com Windom Earle. Harold Smith também testemunhou essa aparência de Laura Palmer quando ela começou a se comportar de forma agressiva com ele, dizendo as palavras "o fogo caminha comigo". Por fim Leland Palmer também obteve essa aparência pouco antes de entrar na Sala Vermelha. A distância que uma pessoa está fisicamente do círculo de entrada parece determinar o seu efeito sobre essa pessoa: o efeito geralmente corrompe a alma da pessoa, fazendo aqueles facilmente corruptíveis tornarem-se maliciosos e distorcidos. A sociedade secreta dos Bookhouse Boys comprometeu-se a ajudar uns aos outros contra o indefinido "mal que se esconde nesses bosques", começando antes do assassinato de Teresa Banks e a investigação liderada por Cooper do assassinato de Laura Palmer e suas muitas conseqüências e implicações. Esse mal foi eventualmente entendido como sendo o próprio Salão Negro. Quando o Gigante dá pistas ao Agente Cooper, incluindo "as corujas não são o que parecem", os bosques em torno de Twin Peaks emitiram isso como uma transmissão, junto com a vários "COOPER". Entrada Glastonbury Grove Quando Júpiter e Saturno se encontram, uma entrada para os Salões é localizada em Glastonbury Grove na Floresta Nacional Ghostwood que circunda a cidade de Twin Peaks, sua localização sendo indicada pelo petróglifo na Caverna da Coruja. A entrada é uma piscina de uma substância que cheira a óleo de motor queimado, cercada por um anel de doze árvores sicômoros aparentemente jovens. No entanto, a idade das árvores é desconhecida, já que eram do mesmo tamanho quando encontradas por Dwayne Milford e Andrew Packard em 1927.A História Secreta de Twin Peaks No último episódio, a Mulher do Tronco, em uma rara declaração coerente e não-metafórica feita na delegacia do xerife, dá a Dale um pote da mesma substância, alegando que seu falecido marido (um lenhador que morreu em chamas) trouxe com ele um dia do trabalho e disse que era usado para criar um portal entre dois mundos. Isso implica que o óleo é um meio de acesso ao Salão Negro. No entanto, não houve nenhum uso ou necessidade aparente para a substância quando Dale encontrou o portal e entrou nele, seguindo Annie Blackburn, a qual havia sido raptada por Windom Earle. Briggs sabe por causa de sua abdução que o amor e o medo abrem a entrada para o Salão Branco e Negro, respectivamente. Quando os requisitos acima são atendidos e alguém se aproxima da piscina em Glastonbury Grove, cortinas vermelhas parecem materializar-se do nada, as quais levam para a Sala Vermelha. O ritual conduzido por BOB e MIKE durante o assassinato de Laura com 12 velas ao redor de uma pilha de sujeira possui um design similar. Abduções As experiências do Major Briggs, a Mulher do Tronco e Carl Rodd mostram que pessoas podem ser "abduzidas" sem estarem na entrada do Salão. A Mulher do Tronco estava no bosque quando ela desapareceu e o Major e Cooper estavam acampando na floresta no momento de seu desaparecimento. O desaparecimento do major foi acompanhado por um flash de uma luz branca, o som de uma coruja gigante e uma "vaga forma na escuridão." O Major Briggs afirma que ele esteve no Salão Branco, e não há evidências claras dele ter sido afetado pelo Salão Negro. Ao retornar em um uniforme de aviador, ele teve amnésia quase completa dos acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias, mas ainda podia sentir suas memórias, e os cheiros e sensações eram palpáveis. Em suas próprias palavras "Tudo é conhecido para mim, mas de alguma forma além do meu alcance." Quando Briggs, a Mulher do Tronco e Carl retornaram, haviam marcas em seu corpo. As de Briggs e Margaret quando combinadas reproduziam a imagem da Caverna da Coruja. Esses eventos ligam os três desaparecimentos ao Salão. Quando sob a influência do haloperidol de Earle, Briggs disse: "Taht mug uoy ekil si gnimoc kcab ni elyts... Taht mug uoy ekil...", o que significa "That gum you like is coming back in style...that gum you like" (Aquele chiclete que você gosta estará na moda novamente... aquele chiclete que você gosta), de trás para frente.Episódio 27, original script. O que prova ainda mais que o Major Briggs visitou um Salão. Outras Entradas É provável que haja entradas em outros locais ao redor do mundo. Antes da aparição surpresa de Phillip Jeffries nos escritórios do FBI na Filadélfia, ele estava no saguão do hotel The Palm Deluxe, em Buenos Aires, onde estava hospedado. Ele entrou em um elevador e, em vez de descer no andar onde ficava seu quarto, ele acaba na Filadélfia em 15 de Fevereiro de 1989, depois de ter desaparecido, de acordo com os registros do FBI, por quase dois anos. Ele afirma ter encontrado algo com Judy, em Seattle, então a "seguiu" e viu uma reunião. Jeffries também menciona um anel. Essa reunião acima de uma loja de conveniência tem uma entrada para os espíritos reentrarem na Sala Vermelha. Pode ser teorizado que a reunião ocorreu em Buenos Aires, já que o hotel foi o último lugar onde Jeffries foi visto. O quadro da porta dada pela Sra. Tremond para Laura também leva a Sala Vermelha. O Devil's Gate em Arroyo Secco é muito semelhante ao Glastonbury Grove. Uma tribo Nativa Americana chamada Tongva vivia perto dele e o chamava de Portão do Inferno, enquanto a Nez Perce ficava perto de Glastonbury Grove. Douglas Milford sentiu o mesmo medo animal em ambos os lugares. Aleister Crowley afirma que o Devil's Gate é uma das sete passagens do planeta para o inferno. Jack Parsons tentou trazer "A Criança da Lua", realizando um ritual de Thelema no fim de semana antes do incidente de Roswell. A Sala de Espera ).]] Esta área é acessível em sonhos, como experimentado por Cooper e Laura, os quais compartilharam o mesmo sonho em diferentes momentos no tempo. Após seguir Earle no Sação, Cooper encontrou o Homem de Outro Lugar, o qual se refere a Sala Vermelhe como a "Sala de Espera", possivelmente uma ligação entre os dois Salões. Cooper então recebe do Garçom uma xícara de café que ficava mudando de estado: líquido, então sólido, então líquido novamente e por fim semelhante à substância na piscina de Glastonbury Grove, talvez mostrando o tempo fluindo normal, mais lento ou parado. O Homem de Outro Lugar assiste a esse evento com atenção. Ele então exclama "Wow, Bob, Wow" ao ver o café de Cooper se transformar na substância de óleo queimada. Somente quando o Homem diz "O fogo anda comigo" o reino entra em chamas, e então desce em uma escuridão cintilante. Esse é sem dúvida o momento em que Cooper finalmente entrou no Salão Negro. Salão Branco Briggs diz que a chave para ganhar entrada para o Salão Branco é o amor. O Oficial Hawk descreve o Salão Branco como: :"Meu povo acredita que o Salão Branco é um lugar onde os espíritos que governam o homem e a natureza residem." Windom Earle relata uma história no pretérito sobre o Salão Branco, a qual está repleta de imagens Edênicas, sugerindo que o Salão Branco pertencia a um tempo agora perdido ou esquecido. :"Era uma vez um lugar de grande bondade, chamado de Salão Branco. Os gentis servos saltavam lá entre espíritos felizes e sorridentes. Os sons da inocência e alegria preenchiam o ar. E quando chovia, chovia o doce néctar que enchia o coração com um desejo de viver a vida em verdade e beleza. De um modo geral, um lugar horrendo, com o cheiro azedo da virtude. Impregnados com as orações sussurradas de mães ajoelhadas, recém-nascidos chorões e tolos, jovens e velhos, obrigados a fazer o bem sem uma razão... Mas estou feliz em ressaltar que nossa história não termina nesse miserável lugar come excesso de sacarina. Pois há outro lugar, seu oposto:" Earle então descreve o Salão Negro no presente, talvez indicando que ele tenha substituído o Salão Branco. Existem história e dicas que sugerem que o Salão Branco existe, ou ao menos existiu, e uma delas é o Major Briggs, o qual afirma ter estado lá, mas não se lembra mais dele, além de ter visto "uma coruja enorme". Salão Negro O Salão Negro possui a aparência da Sala Vermelha com uma escuridão cintilante. Briggs diz que a chave para ganhar entrada para o Salão Negro é o medo. O Oficial Hawk descreve o Salão Negro como: :"Há também uma lenda de um lugar chamado Salão Negro. A própria sombra do Salão Branco. A lenda diz que todo espírito deve passar por lá no caminho para a perfeição. Lá, você vai encontrar sua própria sombra. Meu povo o chama de 'O Habitante no Limiar' ... Mas é dito que, se você confrontar o Salão Negro com coragem imperfeita, ele aniquilará completamente sua alma." Windom Earle também descreve o Salão Negro como: "Um lugar de poder quase inimaginável, repleto de forças escuras e segredos viciosos. Nenhuma oração se atreve a entrar nesse local. Os espíritos não se preocupam com as boas obras ou com as invocações sacerdotais. Eles provavelmente rasgariam a carne de seu osso enquanto o saudariam com um feliz "bom dia". E se utilizados, esses espíritos nessa terra oculta de gritos e corações partidos ofereceriam um poder tão vasto que seu portador poderia reordenar a própria Terra a seu gosto." A dinâmica do Salão é difícil de descrever. O tempo parece não ter significado nessa dimensão e o espaço é fraturado entre salas similares, ligadas por similares corredores estreitos de cortinas vermelhas. É mostrado BOB rebobinando o tempo para impedir Earle de esfaquear Cooper, a razão sendo que Earle estava ultrapassando os seus próprios direitos no Salão. Alguém no Salão Negro pode se comunicar com aqueles que não estão lá: Quando o Cooper do bem está preso no Salão, O Homem de Outro Lugar dá O Anel a Laura Palmer em seu sonho, embora ela já estivesse morta quando Cooper chegou. Earle zomba do Major Briggs quando ele está dentro do Salão Negro através de Sarah Palmer. Um anjo aparece para Laura quando ela estava no Salão com Cooper. Os habitantes do Salão falam em um dialecto distorcido do Inglês e falam frequentemente em enigmas e non-sequiturs. Doppelgängers A presença de doppelgängers é possivelmente a característica mais inquietante do Salão. Doppelgängers são idênticos as suas contrapartes do mundo real, com exceção dos olhos de cor vítrea. Pessoas vivas e mortas, e até mesmo o Homem de Outro Lugar, são mostrados como também tendo um doppelganger. A função completa e posição dos doppelgangers no Salão Negro é desconhecida, embora haja uma hierarquia implícita para os habitantes do Salão Negro: "espíritos habitantes", o mais forte sendo BOB, e os doppelgängers, os quais são representados pelo do Homem de Outro Lugar. Eles provavelmente são as sombras ou "Habitantes no Limiar" daqueles que entram no Salão Negro que são mencionados por Hawk. Os seguintes personagens possuem um doppelganger: * O Homem de Outro Lugar * Laura Palmer * Caroline Powell Earle (também tomou a forma de Annie) * Dale Cooper * Leland Palmer Garmonbozia Na reunião vista por Jeffries, o Homem de Outro Lugar e BOB barganham por Garmonbozia. MIKE reivindica sua Garmonbozia junto com o Homem de Outro Lugar no Salão Negro após o assassinato de Laura, o qual é concedido por BOB. Garmonbozia é uma forma de moeda no Salão Negro (dor e tristeza) e é manifestado normalmente como creme de milho. Notas * Júpiter e Saturno não poderiam realmente se reunir no período representado na série, entre 1900 e 2100 a grande conjunção acontece nesses períodos: **28 de Novembro, 1901, às 06:10:38 **14 de Setembro, 1921 às 16:22:08 **15 de Agosto, 1940 às 13:18:42 **11 de Outubro, 1940 às 23:17:26 **20 de Fevereiro, 1941 às 19:14:02 **18 de Fevereiro, 1961 às 14:42:37 **14 de Janeiro, 1981 às 07:58:37 **19 de Fevereiro, 1981 às 07:12:10 **30 de Julho, 1981, às 21:32:22 **31 de Maio, 2000 às 10:13:27 **21 de Dezembro, 2020 às 13:22:00 **5 de Novembro, 2040, às 13:19:46 **10 de Abril, 2060 às 09:01:25 **15 de Março, 2080 às 08:29:24 **24 de Setembro, 2100 às 01:40:38 * O café dado a Cooper pode ser um teste para ver se ele deve ir para o Salão Branco ou Negro, já que a Sala Vermelha se transformou no Salão Negro apenas após esse evento. * A linguagem do Salão pode ser vista como paralela a algumas versões do xamanismo, onde os habitantes do outro mundo às vezes podem falar de trás para frente. Também pode ser visto como uma tentativa de representar uma falta de linguagem, como seria o caso de uma troca universal puramente espiritual — a qual é por fim decodificada pelo receptor de uma maneira mais familiar (nesse caso o Inglês). Isso é apoiado por ter as legendas embutidas no vídeo, mesmo na versão Americana, o que sugere que a língua que está sendo ouvida não é o inglês per se, justificando assim a tradução. * O Salão Negro é, evidentemente, a fonte de todas as peculiaridades e características antinaturais de algumas pessoas em Twin Peaks (profetas, terem super força, etc.) e modifica o comportamento social, causando emoções negativas e discórdia. A maioria das pessoas não está ciente desse efeito. * Ainda não está claro se os Salões Branco e Negro são reinos distintos. Pode-se interpretar o Salão Branco e o Salão Negro como o mesmo lugar — uma possibilidade sugerida pelo espelhado piso preto e branco por todo o Salão. A noção de que os dois Salões são "o mesmo" é consistente com os temas de dualidade que caracterizam o Salão, refletindo o conceito de Yin e Yang. * Uma concepção comum do Salão Negro é que é um reino de maldade completa que usurpou, absorveu ou ocupou sua contraparte Branca, com a possibilidade de que o Salão Branco se tornou a Sala de Espera do Salão Negro (ainda permitindo espíritos benevolentes e anjos a se manifestarem lá), ou que a Sala de Espera é um local neutro, e a ação dos habitantes nela determinam a procissão para o Salão Negro ou Branco. * Todos os "suspeitos" habitantes do Salão Branco aparecem eventualmente no Salão Negro ou na Sala de Espera. Até mesmo o Gigante e o Garçom aparecem ao lado do Homem de Outro Lugar. Todas as pistas e a assim chamada "ajuda" oferecidas pelo Homem de Outro Lugar, o Gigante, a Sra. Tremond e seu neto que ajudam a resolver os assassinatos só trazem os personagens principais mais perto de descobrirem, e por fim entrarem, no Salão Negro. * Um canto frequentemente recitado da série diz: *:Através da escuridão do passado futuro *:O mago anseia por ver *:Um canto entre dois mundos *:O fogo caminha comigo *As cortinas vermelhas, os pisos em ziguezague e os holofotes brilhantes dos Salões Branco e Negro também apareceram na maioria dos filmes de David Lynch antes e depois de seu trabalho em Twin Peaks. Isso sugere que Lynch possa ver suas influências como contínuas em seus mundos narrativos. Esses filmes incluem Eraserhead, Veludo Azul, Estrada Perdida, Cidade dos Sonhos e Império dos sonhos. Galeria File:X_5d2dac1f.jpg|BOB e o doppelganger de Dale Cooper no Salão Negro. Referências Categoria:Locais Categoria:Mitologia